Sare
by Artemis Rea
Summary: Alexandria Dane, a young girl, happens to find a message on her Facebook that changes her life. She finds out about a long buried secret about herself, and possibly finds love along the way. I suck at summaries. Please read...
1. Tragic

Me: Hey. Just wanted to write about something that's happened to my recently.

* * *

Stars twinkled in the night sky as a 13 year old girl typed away at her laptop, tears stinging her eyes, but they were left unshed.

Your probably wondering by now, who this girl was, huh?

I'll answer that question simply. She, is me.

My name is Alexandria Dane.

I was reading my facebook, and stumbled upon a message that my sister had sent to my mom, but she sent it to me by accident. I read, and my eyes filled with tears at what she had said.

_" I didn't want to meet her. She is of no relation to me."_

__I knew she was talking about me. She talks to me and my mom, and her mom. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I stared at the words, a hollow feeling building up within me.

'What did I do? Should I say sorry?' I wondered as I logged out of my account, trying to get away from those dreadful words. 'No. She didn't want to know me in the first place, so I'll just stay out of her hair. She obviously doesn't like me.'

I shut my laptop off and paced around my room, trying to calm my emotions. I never let them out of control, and I wouldn't now. I had built up a reputation over the years, and I wasn't about to let it slip away. I was respected.

I was the anti-social, butt kicking, tomboy, basketball player that everyone seen, but only on the outside. I've been hurting, I won't deny it. I've hurt scinse my grandfather passed, and it gnaws away at me. I know I need to talk to someone about how I feel, but it's to hard to open up.

'I'll just try to forget it. It'll go away eventually.' I thought, sitting back down. But it won't. Stuff like this never does.

Ever.

* * *

Me: So, what did you think? I would really like to know. But please, no rude comments. And, tell me your opinion on what she said. Alexandria's sister, I mean.


	2. Cyclops and Nico

Me: Yep, chappie 2! XD By the way, none of this even remotley consists of my home life from here on out.

* * *

I lie awake in my bedroom, listening to the crickets chirping happily in the humid summer air, letting their calming melody wash over the land.

' Why am I so different? Why can't I be like everyone else?' I wondered silently, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I was awoken by the clashing of metal and the sound of screaming.

I rolled off my bed, grabbing my bow in the process. Whatever was attacking, I'd be the one to kill or injure it.

Running through my livingroom, then my kitchen, I reached the back door, and flung it open.

What I saw suprised me greatly.

In the yard, a large man swung a sword at a boy about 14 years old. I stepped onto the deck, my eyes illuminated by the full moon above.

The man rounded, glaring at me with one HUGE blue eye.

The boy stared at me, confusion and saddness clouding his face.

I unsheathed my only arrow, fitting it onto the string, aiming it, and realising it with a '_twang_'.

It hit it's target, and the large man disinagrated. The boy rounded, getting ready to run, but I stopped him with one simple word.

"Wait!" I yelled, running and clearing the pine railing.

The boy gasped, running to catch me, but he stopped as I did a backflip and landed lightly on my feet.

"What do you want?" he asked, edging away from me.

"Who are you?" I asked, tipping my head slightly to the side in confusion. I didn't know why he was scared of me, but maybe he could help me find out why I was so different.

"My name is Nico. What's yours?" the boy asked, relaxing as if I was no longer a threat. Truth is, if he made one wrong move, I could break his arm with the flick of my wrist.

"My name is Alexandria Doneopis Dane." I said, offering him my hand, but he stepped back, as if I had slapped him, his chocolate eyes full of fear.

"You're her." He whispered, tripping and falling onto his butt.

Suddenly, a bright flash came, and the world was lost to blackness.

* * *

Me: So, how'd you like it? Tell me by typing in something in that little box below and pressing that little blue button.


	3. Fury and Goddesses

Me: Hehe! thank you people! I already have like 6 reviews! Keep going, and I'll try to type every DAY, not every OTHER day.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a heart monator, and the faintest sound of arguing people in the background.

"-doesn't know who you are! She never even knew she was a goddess! I wanted to give her a NORMAL life, Hades! She's already been through enough." I could hear my mother whisper sternly, and I wondered who she was talking about.

"You had no right to keep her heritage from her! She's my daughter, for Zeus' sake!" an unidentified man said, his silky voice seething with anger.

'Better make an apperance, before things get ugly.' I thought, opening my eyes. I slowly sat up, wincing as my sore muscles stretched.

"Ugh. Why so mad? I can feel you two glaring." I joked, looking at the two adaults infront of me. They both froze in mid sentace, and looked at me, their eyes wide with shock.

The man was wearing black. I mean, everything, too. Black shoes, black jeans, black t-shirt, heck, even his eyes were balls of scathing black!

"Alexandria, your up." My mom said nevously, probably wondering how much I had heard.

"Just so you know, I heard you to arguing, and that you were talking about someone." I said, my sluggish brain instantly running on overdrive, because of the argument.

I wasn't a goddess. I wasn't even a tiny bit like one!

"Um..." was all the man, Hades, could get out, before my mom huffed and muttered something about needing to tell me something, and tell me something she did.

"I- your adopted, Alexandria. Your birth name is Sare. You are the goddess of all elements, like earth, water, fire air, shadows light, and all of them. You were put under my protection when you were 2." she said, and I froze.

She wasn't my real mom? My real parents just gave me away?!

"You let me think you were my real mom all these years!? I trusted you with everything! I THOUGHT I could trust you, but I can't!" I screamed, tears making a reappearance.

The ground trembled, and shadows laced out all around the room, light chasing them.

The floor gave way under my 'moms' feet, and Hades grabbed her arm.

A bright light engulfed me. When it disappeared, I was standing in my home, in a hospital gown.

I rushed to my room, changed, and started throwing clothes, food, and money into my bag.

I wasn't going to stay in a place full of people who friggin' Lied to me for years.

* * *

Me: so, good, bad? Review and tell me what you think.

Oh, I need to get a few OC's. I also want to know who Alexandria, of Sare, should end up with.

1. Percy

2. Luke

3. Apollo

4. OC of my own creation.

Please tell me, and send in an OC. No perfect OC's, which means they need a FEW flaws. And please include their fatal flaw, please.

Thank you!


	4. side note

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I've had a 'vote', and have decided to put in an OC of my own creation.**

**Name: Richard Lee Clark**

**Age: 14**

**Son Of: Ares (mellowness to calm the angry son of Ares. XD)**

**Talents: Drawing, swords-play, acrobatics, and javelin-throwing.**

**Personality: short-tempered, rash, thick-headed, sweet, caring, and animal-lover (not monsters though!)**

**Looks like: messy chocolate brown hair and grayish eyes. slightly muscled and tall. Usually sporting a frown or evil smirk.**

**Close friends: Percy Jackson, Nico DiAngelo, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Apollo, Clarisse ( I don't know her full name), and Hermes.**

* * *

**So, That's my OC. **

**I still need 4 OC's. 2 boys, 2 girls. They can be gods/goddesses, Demi-gods, Satyrs, or Centaurs. They can have any godly parentage, if they are a Demi-god or god/goddess. **

**If they have a forbidden goddess, please include a flashback to their past, and all that.**

**Be creative. they can have pink hair and purple eyes. They can have wings, they can be able to change into an animal.**

**Everything is allowed, except for fowl language, bullying, and a few other things.**

**Be creative! Just don't make your OC perfect. They will not be picked if they are.**


	5. Dragons and OC's

Me: I've picked my 4 OC's. They are pretty good. And thank you to those who submitted that were creative. I have a morph, a mysterious child of Athena, and even more!

* * *

After packing, a grabbed the bow that had been placed on my bed, along with a new sheath full of arrows. Weird.

I 'flashied' out of my room, and found myself on the top of a large hill with a pine tree at the peak, looking over what looked like a summer camp. But why did the camp look so FAMILIAR?

I smiled nonetheless, and strolled down the hill, earning some weird glances from the kids close enough to see me. What's so weird about a girl crashing into a summer camp in the middle of the day?

The weirder thing is that kids who had GOAT legs were walking around, and I faintly remembered from stories I'd heard that they were called satyrs.

I approached the light blue farmhouse, and saw a centaur duck out of the doorway, and look at me. His face changed from contempt, to sheer shock as I strolled towards him, and he turned and called for someone. Dinosaur? Who the heck would name their kid Dinosaur?

A short man in a hawaiian t-shirt and khaki short lumbered out of the house, looking peeved off.

"What, Chiron?! Can't I have a peaceful poker game?" the man said as I approached.

"ehem." I said sweetly,catching the attention of both. And both pailed drastically.

"Is there something we could help you with?" horse-man asked just as looked at them.

"Yeah. This is a demi-god camp, right?" I asked, putting on the most serious look I could. " I need training."

"Yes, this is a demigod camp, My Lady, what why would you seek training?" horse-man asked, genuinely confused.

Just then, a crater blew in the yard, and I made a 'That is why.' look.

"Oh." horse-man said, a faint blush plastering onto him tanned face.

At the same moment, a loud and terrifying 'roar' split through the air, making me turn and slip an arrow into my new bow, my eyes shining in fear and curiosity.

A very large dragon appeared over the crest of the hill, and kids rushed to hold it back from entering the camp.

The dragons eyes slitted, and it opened it mouth, which caused it to spew acid, wounding many, and killing some.

I suddenly felt a cold fury rush over me, and I charged head first at the beast, not caring what it was, or if it was important. It had killed people, and therefore was a threat to mortals and demigods alike.

Screaming, I released an arrow, which sailed and hit it's target head on. The dragon howled in agony, and kids from every direction ran as it spewed more acid onto them.

I notched three more arrows and released, and all three hit their targets once again, but not before the dragon clawed at my stomach, slicing it open.

As the dragon turned to dust, I hit the ground, clutching my stomach in agony, as my world once again was lost to blackness, and my life drained out of my wound.

* * *

I awoke once again to the sound of voices, but no heart monitor.

The voices were of Hades, my father, and another was of a woman. The woman's voice was rough and brisk, but somehow comforting to me.

I groaned and tried to sit up, but my head felt like it was going to split into two, and I immediately gave up the attempts.

Who was the woman?

* * *

Me: So, how'd you like it? I know it was short, and a little rushed, but I run short on time. Sorry.

So, tell me what you think, and please tell me if I made any mistakes. :)


	6. Flames and Monsters

Me: OC time! Now I just gotta pick which one...

* * *

"Alexandria, you're up." Hades said in a monotone, but I could trace some worry within it.

"No, I'm lying unconscious like an idiot." I said, sarcasm dripping in every syllable that came from my cracked lips.

I still had a slight headache, but it was going away.

"Gee, no need to get all sarcastic with the Lord of the Dead, ya know." The woman, who, at closer inspection, was merely a girl about my age with golden blond hair and bright green eyes. "Names Pardus, resider of the Cat Deity."

"Me, sarcastic? Never!" I gasped, faking shock. I REALLY wasn't in the mood to deal with perfectionists that lived in crowns. "Name's Alexandria Rae Dane, apparently a goddess of Gods knows what."

Pardus snickered, and sat in a nearby chair, and I tried to get up and strangle her, but was sent back down due to a fiery pain that shot through my middle.

"When I get better, I'ma kill you." I muttered, glaring my 'you better drop dead right now.' glare at her, making her visibly flinch. I could get used to being a goddess.

"Tsk Tsk. Alexandria, you mustn't terrify the person who healed you." Hades said, chuckling at my horror.

"She TOUCHED me!?" I screeched forgetting my pain and hauling my lazy butt out of bed to kill her.

"Oh Gods! Don't pull your stitches!" Pardus yelped and lunging forward as I fell. Catching me, she hauled me onto the bed in one swift movement. "Geez, I knew you were stubborn from what your mother told me, but I didn't think you were nieve, too!"

Yeah, I was going to kill her, or attempt to.

********** 3 weeks later, cause I'm being lazy at the moment, and I'm tired. *****

I sucked in the fresh summer air as I threw my arm in front of me, effectively making a burst of flame leave my palm. Yeah, I learned what I was a goddess of.

My new name was Sare, Goddess of All Elements, and I loved it.

I was currently terrifying a few monsters that resided in the woods for my own personal amusement. Oh Gods, was I enjoying it.

I laughed maniacally as I shot at yet another monster. I, sadly, wasn't allowed to hit them.

Fire was the only thing I could get under control at the moment, but it was still tons of fun to use.

Yeah, think what you want, I play with fire. I'm like the ultimate Avatar!

"Sare, where are you!?" a voice that I was now VERY familiar to called out, and I smirked.

"I'm over here, but don't come near! There's a very ugly monster over here." I snickered, hiding in a bush as Pardus strolled into my clearing.

"The only ugly thing is the one hiding in the bush behind you." she said, and I jumped out, not wanting to- she did it again.

Yeah, me and Pardus had become great friends, but we still tried to rip each other's throats out sometimes.

Just as I was about to retort, a large, hairy thing came through the bushes.

A Minotaur.

* * *

Me: Yeah, cliffe. I'm sorta a jerk. XD

R&R please. I've used one of the OC's, as I was requested to. C:

I hope you like!


	7. Killings and Disbelief

Me: hehehe...

I'm super (Spell Check) bored now, so, yeah. Chappie is up. Well, chappie preview.

* * *

Out of all the things I could run into, it had to be a freaking Minotaur.

Joy.

Just as the Minotaur was about to attack, someone lept from the bushes. Someone that I knew well. Richard Lee Clark, a 14 year old boy with really messy brown hair and grey eyes.

As Richard hit the Minotaur, the beast swung and knocked Richard into a tree, turning back to us.

"Richard!" I screamed, fury shining in my eyes as I unsheathed my emerald sword, it's blade gleaming metallically in the sun.

I rushed forward, slashing at the beast, my anger and adrenaline keeping me from tiring in the fight. The Minotaur turned and blocked my blade, but I parried a blow from it and cut it's side.

Bellowing, it raised it's fist to clobber me flat, but Pardus blocked the shot, and she flew into a tree with a sickening crack.

"NO!" I screeched, seeing red. My friends were hurt, and I could hear someone screaming something to me, but it was so distant to me that I didn't bother to listen.

I suddenly felt a tug in my gut, and I raised my hand, shocked to see water from the nearby stream erupt and hit the Minotaur square in the face. Twisting my wrist, the water wound around the beast, and tightened as it started to struggled to escape.

"Sare!" I heard Pardus scream weakly. "You'll use all of your energy! Stop!"

"No, it hurt you." I whispered as it turned to dust. I fell to my knees in disbelief.

What had I just done?

* * *

Me: OMG! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, you've seen my characters evil side, and I introduced an OC of my own creation. CLIFFE!

I love to use cliffies...

R&R please!


	8. Runaway and Return

Me: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I've been REALLY busy, and then I have a couple photo shoots for my mom's friend, and a paint job I have to do! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Sare's** **POV **

It hurt that I could kill that RUTHLESSLY. It also made me want to be sick.

I knew that I had anger problems, but I DIDN'T know that I could do THAT!

Walking away, leaving Pardus and Richard behind, I knew that I was a weapon and nothing else. I was dangerous. I needed to leave. I did

Running into the cabin I was staying in, which was Hades, I packed up my things, and ran out, flashing to the top of the hill, the setting sun illuminating my face, and the tears that had started falling.

Flashing off the hill, I next found myself in an alley, with about 7 different monsters surrounding me. Great.

Unsheathing my silver swords, I started slashing and turning monsters to dust. I was just so _angry_. I couldn't comprehend what I was doing until I had done it, and was whipping my head in every direction, looking for more attackers.

Finding none, I sank to my knees, exhausted beyond belief, but not willing to go back to my friends, afraid that I'd hurt them. There _was _one place I _could_ go, if they'd let me in.

My 'Mum's.'

I had gained a slight accent from a while in England, and my hair grew about an inch, but I think she'd recognize me.

Finalizing my decision in my head, I flashed to my 'mum's' house, and knocked on the door. There was a shout of 'Just a sec!' and the door opened.

"Alexandria?" mum asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah." I said, looking down, remembering our last encounter, when I had learned I was a goddess and has thrown a tantrum.

Mum was suddenly pushed away from the door, a narrow-eyed man taking her place.

"Get. Out.' He growled, and I realized who he was. This was my abusive adoptive father who did NOT like me at all. And judging by the bruises on my mum's arms and face, he had been hitting her.

In the least, I saw red.

"No." I spat, taking a step forward, to stand face to face with the bastardo. I had been wanting to do this for so _long_. "You will get away from my mother, or you'll not wake up in a pleasant place."

He just smirked, and I saw him raise something out of the corner of my eye, but it was to late.

With a growl, he shoved the knife into my ribcage. I cried out in pain, and fell to my knees on the concrete.

"No, I'm going to let you watch as I hurt her even _more_." he sneered, catching my mum by the arm and landing a hard blow to her jaw.

Seeing all red, I hauled myself up, and the ground cracked as my temper finally flared. Yelping, he fell to his feet as the ground crumbled under him, and skellies climbed out of the now gaping hole.

Laughing, I felt a my gut shift, and I threw my arm out. I was shocked at what happened next.

His head threw up, and he staggered to his feet, as if against his will.

My eyes widening, I curled my fingers, and brought my hand down slowly, and he dropped to his knees, eyes wide in fury and fear.

"A Bloodie, huh? It been awhile since I've seen one." He sneered, and I growled, snapping his head up with sheer will.

"No. I'm. A. Goddess. Learn the difference, freak." I said, sending him down into the hole, which closed as the last skellie went down.

After my adrenaline kick wore off, I sank to to ground, holding my side, which sported a knife as it's fashion statement. Staggering back up, I hissed in pain, but grabbed my bag, my mum's arm, and flashed off to camp-halfblood.

When I arrived, I saw someone I hadn't in a while.

Nico DiAngelo. My half brother.

"NICO!" I screamed, getting his attention in a heartbeat. "Medical attention for my mum ASAP!"

Nico ran over, and relieved me of my mum's dead weight, and I slumped down against Thalia's tree, unconcious.

There went staying awake.

* * *

Me: So? Like? Hate? Disliked so much you barfed? R&R asn tell me what you though! :)


	9. Rockstar Nico

Me: So, yeah. I haven't updated, cause I'm REALLY stressed, and I've been trying to meditate, so I don't snap and go crazy, so here's another one. :)

* * *

I awoke to soft talking, and a slight snoring sound to my left.

Cracking open my eyelids, I noticed all WHITE. Great. A hospital. . .

Sitting up slightly, I hissed in pain, alerting the person next to me, for they awoke with a jolt, and gently pushed me back down.

"'Pollo says you can't get up for a while. That knife got ya pretty deep."the voice of one Nico DiAngelo said, making me stiffen, but relax soon after.

I had trouble trusting people, but I could trust Nico easily.

"Kay. I think I woud've just layed back down anyway. This goddess ain't going NO WHERE." I joked, making him smile slightly.

* * *

Nico's POV

I don't know HOW she's always joking, even when she's in pain.

"Nico, turn on the radio." Sare said, and I did. _Turn Up The Music_, by Lemonade Mouth came on.

_Na na na na na, na na_

Sare's eyes lit up and she started singing along to the song.

_Take a look around_  
_Who would have thought we'd all be here?_  
_So let's mess around_  
_Cause the future is unclear_  
_We got nothing better to do_  
_We're just trying to get through_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Yeah_

Sare's voice strengthened, just as Apollo came in, surprising him.

_[Chorus:]_  
_Let the music groove you_  
_Let the melody move you_  
_Feel the beat and just let go_  
_Get the rhythm into your soul_  
_Let the music take you_  
_Anywhere it wants to_  
_When we're stuck and can't get free_  
_No matter what, we'll still be singing_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_  
_It's all we got_  
_We're gonna use it_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_  
_Yeah_

I was amazed as Sare drifted off the bed and onto her feet, her clothes changing into a blood red shirt, and black skinny jeans.

_All we have is now_  
_Let's make the most of this_  
_Come on break it out_  
_So everyone can hear it_  
_They don't have to understand_  
_But we'll make them if we can_  
_Do you hear me?_  
_Are you with me?_  
_Yeah_

Sare ran out, still singing, and I was amazed as a crowd started to gather, and some of the Apollo cabin started playing instruments.

_[Chorus:]_  
_Let the music groove you_  
_Let the melody move you_  
_Feel the beat and just let go_  
_Get the rhythm into your soul_  
_Let the music take you_  
_Anywhere it wants to_  
_When we're stuck and can't get free_  
_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

By now, Sare had found a Microphone, and the song was amped throughout the camp.

_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_  
_It's all we got_  
_We're gonna use it_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_  
_Yeah_

Everyone was cheering, and gods and goddesses had started showing up. Heck, even Artemis!

_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_  
_It's all we got_  
_We're gonna use it_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_

The cheers intensified as Sare shot sparks into the fading sky, illuminating the crowd of campers, Satyrs, and Nymphs.

_[Chorus:]_  
_Let the music groove you_  
_Let the melody move you_  
_Feel the beat and just let go_  
_Get the rhythm into your soul_  
_Let the music take you_  
_Anywhere it wants to_  
_When we're stuck and can't get free_  
_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

I hopped on the verse, already knowing the beat, and the words. Some people stared in shock, but most cheered. I smiled and my voice strengthened, getting used to being used again.

_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_  
_It's all we got_  
_We're gonna use it_  
_Feel the beat and just let go_  
_Get the rhythm into your soul_

Me and Sare made a vortex into the sky, me using the shadows, and Sare using fire.

_Let the music take you_  
_Anywhere it wants to_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_  
_Yeah_

__The song ended, and all of the musical people bowed, as well as Sare and I. Poeple cheered, and Mr. D walked out of the house, not amused.

"Get. Off. My. Porch." He growled, and Sare glared, lighting her fist on fire.

"What'd you say, grape boy?" She said, smirking.

I had to hold in a laugh as Mr. D paled and ran back into the house.

This was probably the best day of my life.

* * *

So?

Review and tell me what you think, or I'll send a hyper Sare after you. That's worse that when she's mad. O.O

Seriously though, review. I need to know what I'm doing wrong, so I can fix it.

No Flaming!


	10. Dinner and a new sibling

Me: I'm feeling generous. XD

* * *

Sare's POV

I couldn't believe it. I actually had FUN.

Nico had jumped in with me while I was singing, and was smiling be the time the song was over. My brother had the voice of an angel. A creepy, gothic, half Italian angel, but an angel nonetheless.

I had actually enjoyed singing. I hadn't sang since my grandpa had died when I was 10.

Smiling, I walked to the Hades cabin, and waited for the 'dinner belle' as Nico liked to call it, usually in a animated Italian voice, like the one off of lady and the tramp. It was amusing, really.

Soon enough, the horn sounded, and I flew out of the door, and to the pavilion, a smile plastering my face as campers waved, whooped, and high-fived me.

After sitting down, I was joined by Nico and (surprisingly) Hades.

"Hi dad. " I said, giving him a hug, which he returned. Lets just say I took a little trip to the Underworld, as to which didn't turn out to well. **(XD)**

After a speech, we were able to eat.

"Hmn, Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, corn, a small bowl of broccoli soup, and Mountain Dew." Nico ordered, and it appeared.

Hades ordered the same exact thing. Like father, like son.

"Medium rare steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, bread and butter on the side, and a medium milk." I said, and said meal appeared, as to which I scraped part of into the fire for both my parents, even though I didn't know who one of them was. "Mum, if you're here tonight, please claim me. I haven't even been properly claimed by DAD yet."

As if on cue, a bright glow erupted from above my head, and everyone near gasped and kneeled.

Looking up, I saw the helm of darkness implanted onto a full moon. I was the daughter of Hades and Artemis.

* * *

Nico's POV

My sister was the daughter of Artemis. Joy. What was next? I had another sister?!

On cue, another crowd gasped as yet ANOTHER girl was claimed. By my dad.

Today just wasn't my day now.

"Eh, Nico, you-" Dad started, but Sare cut him off by walking over.

"My mom is Artemis?" She asked, dazed, as if in a trance.

"Um, yeah?" Dad said, and Sare got a crazy gleam in her eye.

"Why the heck are you bowing?" My other sister asked, and looked up. "oh"

* * *

Me: Yeah, this is one of those filler chappies. I said I was feeling generous, but I didn't say how much, now did I? XD

Review. You know you want to. That little box is REALLY tempting, isn't it? Don't fight the temptation, give in. The more you fight, the less chappies you get. ;D


	11. Filler Chappie cause I have WB

**Me: Next!**

* * *

Chapter something...

Well, it's not just me and Nico in the cabin anymore, but it's still the same. Get up, eat, train, lunch, train, dinner, swim, bed. It's getting REALLY boring...

* * *

Kylie's POV

OMG. I'm the daughter of Hades. Should I tell them about my 'ghost' problem?

I really NEED to, but I don't want to...

* * *

Nico's POV

Imma kill dad. 2 effing sisters are two too many. I could barely stand Sare! Now I have to deal with another sister.

"I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHT'S, NICO DIANGELO!"

uh oh...

* * *

Percy POV

Why did I just hear that?

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Nico...

He needs to stop making Sare mad, or he might just find himself above a volcano, curticy to her...

* * *

Nico's POV

Crap...

* * *

Me: I have toatal writers block. I'll update when it's gone...


	12. Start of Love

**Me: I got an Idea from a friend, so, you're going to get to read a REALLY long chapter (for me, cause I'm the one typing) about how Hades and Artemis fell in love, and about 3 years into Sare's life. **

**Warning: Major fluff. (for me... XD)**

* * *

I HATED these meetings. I know they were important, but still! I was called away from my hunters. It sucked.

If I didn't show up, Zeus'd roast me.

I think the only interesting thing was that Hades had to attend, and he was fidgeting like a squirrel on a caffeine rush.

It was actually amusing to watch one of the 'Big Three' fidget in a meeting.

As he once again shifted in his throne, He managed to knock over a vase with the shadows, making every god and goddess look at him, which in turn made him turn scarlet.

As I said, amusing.

"Hades, if you're going to blow stuff up, you might as well do it in you OWN realm..." I said, sarcasm in every word and syllable.

Hades glared at me, and I smirked, while everyone else flinched. I'm the ONLY one who could do that.

"Why don't you go back to your blood sucking hunters?" Hades hissed, and it was MY turn to blow something up. Namely, Hades throne, sending him about...

ALL THE EFFING WAY TO THE ROOF! HA!

"My hunters aren't bloodsuckers, Death Breath." I growled, using a name I had picked up from Thalia. " You, however, are."

That did it. Hades gathered the shadows around him, and shot them towards me.

My eyes widening, I realized that I had taken it to far, and dodged to the far right, and the shadows missed me completely.

Hades disappeared into the shadows, and when they fell away, they revealed instead of Hades, a small child.

I looked up at Zeus, waiting t for his to explain what'd happened, but he had a face like:

**O**.**O**

and wouldn't speak.

Uh oh.

I thing Hades got so mad he deaged. BOOYA!

"He de-aged himself. So, until he turns back to the age he was before, Artemis, YOU will take care of him." Athena said, making me glare.

"Why me?" I asked, pouting.

"Because YOU made it happen in the first place." Athena said, and she left, as well as the other gods, leaving me alone with a child Hades.

GGGGRRRRRREEEEAAAAAATTTTT.

"What'd you do?" Hades asked, and I turned to see a wide-eyed, curious child. Not a serious, dark, emo child.

Whoa.

All in all, he was (and if you **EVER** tell my hunters this, I'll kill you.) kind of cute. For a boy, at least.

"Eh, I, uh..." I started, but I couldn't find the words to say. "Nothing."

Hades (the child) stood up, and I realized his robes were to big on him, as he stepped towards me and tripped over them, falling to the floor.

Sitting up, his eyes started to fill with tears. Uh Oh...

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." I said softly, walking over and picking him up. "Are you hurt?"

He didn't say anything, but didn't cry, and instead fell asleep.

"Why don't we find you some clothes." I stated, and walked towards the exit of the conference room.

"I have some things here that Ares wore when he was that age, if you'd like to use them." Someone said behind me, as to which I identified as Hera.

"If they'll fit him. Thank you, Lady Hera." I said, letting her lead me to an old child's room.

Inside, there was a small bed, a dresser, and a bookshelf, which was FULL of books.

You both can stay here until, you know." Hera stated, and I smiled gratefully.

I don't know **HOW** I would be able to explain why I was taking care of a de-aged Hades.

It'd be **NO** picnic.

After picking out an outfit for the little ghost boy to wear, I sent him into the bathroom to change.

Sitting on a plush chair, I opened one of the books, and began to read. I didn't get to read a lot, and this is one of those rare times I did.

The bathroom door creaked open, and I looked up.

There stood a very tired looking Ghost Boy in a pair of black jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a white hoodie.

"I'm _*Yawn* _Tired." He said, plopping onto the bed.

_De Imortales.(spell check.)_ Hades **PLOPPED** onto the bed. He's not a stuck up snob, and he's** NICE**.

In seconds, he was asleep, and actually looked peaceful. Whoa...

* * *

I set down my book, and glanced at the clock on the wall.

10:30.

I needed to sleep.

Laying across the arms of the chair, I was asleep in seconds.

So much for watching the kid. I was **TIRED**.

* * *

Birds chirped, nymph's sang, and someone screamed bloody murder.

Wait. Wha?

I bolted up, and saw the FUNNIEST thing of the century. Hades had apparently woke up, and had found himself in on a 5-year-old size bed, and saw me in the chair.

Lets just say I was **DYING** laughing. This is YouTube worthy.

"Why am I in this room?" he asked.

And he was answered with laughter.

"Brat." Hades said, and I just laughed harder.

When I finally settled down to giggles, I stood up, and held out a hand.

"Truce. Until we get out of the Castle." I said, waiting for him to shake the offered hand.

"Deal." Hades said coolly, shaking my hand, and standing up, only to trip on the blanket, and fall.

Worst part? He fell on me.

Hitting the floor, our lops were pressed together.

Eyes wide, and scarlet faced, we sprang apart.

"Sorry." Hades stated, and he walked away.

What just happened?

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER**

I didn't want to put her in a random mortals home, but it was necessary to keep her safe.

"My little darling." I cooed to my three year old daughter. Her name was Alexandria Dane. She looked a lot like her father. That was why she had to be hidden.

She wasn't supposed to have a father.

She wasn't supposed to even **EXIST**.

With one last glance into her crib, I placed the memory block on her, changed the memories on the mortals minds, and left.

She would one day find out about her true identity, but not now.

* * *

** Me: Whoa. That was LONG. My fingers hurt. lol.**

**I'm working hard to keep updating often, but I've also got other things to do. I have school (on Monday) and I'm not always able to get on, cause I've got to help out around the house and do a TON of wood cutting and stuff.**

**I just recently found out that my dad has something wrong with his heart, and I've been filling in for all the crap he usually does around the house, so I'm on for a few minutes, off for a while, and then back on.**

**Please be patient with me.**


	13. Happy, and Kisses

**Me: I'm free at the moment, so I'm posting. :D**

* * *

I was basically pulling my hair out trying to get the layout of my cabin finished for Annabeth. Apparently, ALL gods and goddesses needed a cabin.

I didn't want one.

"Need some help?" Pardus asked, sitting down next to me in the Athena library.

I had permission from Athena to use the cabin's library, and Pardus was void, which meant no gods/goddesses had say on where she went.

"Yeah. This has to be perfect if I must have one." I said, erasing another part of the cabin to make room for another.

There was the first level, which was on top of the rest, that would hold a few guest beds, and a library for everyone to use, which would all be behind a temple room, so that peeping toms from other cabins wouldn't be snooping.

The second held a kitchen, living room, bathroom, training room, and a library (Greek texts, of course).

The third level, which was the lowest, held the bedchambers, a bathroom, and a pool.

After the Athena and Hephaestus cabins did the basic building, I would do the detail.

"I suggest that you put the guest beds there, and the library there, so they don't have to worry about confusion. One side, and the other. You'd have enough room for all the books you'll be putting in."

"Thanks. That'll finish it then. I'm going for a walk. I might stop by my dad's cabin and see how Nico's doing." I said, standing and cracking my back, which was sore from sitting in a hard chair for 4 hours.

"Okay then. Just don't miss dinner, or Richy'll throttle you." Pardus said, running to Zeus knows where. Well, no, he don't.

* * *

As I neared the door of the cabin I was staying in, I heard something that made me stop.

I heard laughter.

Knowing that Nico was the one laughing, I decided to walk on the beach for a while, not wanting to ruin his happiness.

From what'd I'd heard from my dad, he hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

Truth be told, I envied the person who could break through his emotional walls. I couldn't, and I had stopped trying after a while.

The sun soon set, and I settled on the ledge of the dock, watching the colors fade from the sky, and I felt a small thump as someone sat next to me.

"What're you doing out here this late?" Percy asked, leaning back on his hands.

"Thinking. It's quiet, and I won't be disturbed by the Harpies, cause they know I'll blast them to ashes." I said, joking.

"Yeah..." Percy said, trailing off, relishing the last of the sun's warmth.

"So, hows it been going with you and Annabeth?" I asked, trying to break the silence, that for some reason was unbearably awkward.

"It's still sore, but we're still friends." Percy stated, moving to the very edge of the dock.

"That's good to hear." I said, finding the leaves on the trees REALLY interesting all of a sudden.

I just HAD to bring up a sore topic, didn't I?

"I- Sorry, I didn't mean to-" I was cut off by a warm pair of lips pressed to mine.

As soon as it happened, it stopped, and Percy fell into the water, and sunk to the murky bottom.

_**What just happened?**_

* * *

**Me: *Evil Laugh* Cliffe! HAHAHA! DON'T tell me you don't like the pairing. I liked it, and had it planned before I even started the chapter. I liked the pairing, and I'm not budging. I hope you liked the chappie otherwise!**


	14. Struggles and Threats

**Me: Hello. I'm being nice, and posting, cause I'm REALLY tired. and sore. and bruised. I tried to jump over something that was above my head. I made it half way up with a running start, and hit it. Hard. And then I was trying to jump hurtles, and I face planted into concrete, so I'm a little more that sore. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As I walked back to my cabin, which was just recently finished, my mind was at work.

Why did he kiss me? Why'd he just run off? Why am I worrying over this?

As I walked in, I didn't notice the dark figure in the corner until a gas rag was put over my face.

"My Lord will be most pleased." a males voice said, before the world turned black.

* * *

Percy's POV

'Why'd I kiss her!? I don't need another reason for Artemis wanting to kill me!' I thought, swimming to an island in the middle of the lake.

'Why do I like her?'

* * *

I awoke with a throbbing head, and ropes around my wrists.

"Ah, the princess has awoken." I heard, and I was fully awake in seconds.

"Who are you!? Tell me now!" I yelled, my eyes lighting with a fiery anger. I got a slap in the face in return.

"YOU will _not _boss me around, little goddess. I can kill you with the flick of my wrist."

"As I can you." I growled back, spitting in the strangers face, which earned me another slap.

"You might want to listen before you go threatening people. Especially when you're family's lives are at stake."

My heart sunk, and My anger rose.

"What did you do to them!?" I screeched, struggling.

He wouldn't do ANYTHING to them.

Even if it meant no more me.


	15. Hehehehehehe

**Me: Hey. I'm SSSSOOOO sorry I haven't updated in awhile I'm really busy, and schools almost out, so I'm doing more outdoor stuff. And playing tag... Yep, same old me though. XD**

**Lol, anyways, this is a chapter in Percy's point of view. Enjoy.**

* * *

As I swam to shore, all heck broke free. Literally.

Nico stomped up to me, and had me pinned up to a tree, kissing me...

* * *

**Me: Oh god, I HAD to do that. It's not the story. I just wanted to tease you to death. Hehehehe...**

**I evil? Review and say so. XD**


	16. Note and Skit (HAHAHA!)

**Me: SOOO sorry! Lol, I'm working hard. Then, I have camping, Jewelry shows that my mom sets up at (Mary Rae's Jewelry, if you're wondering what her business name is...) and all that Jazz.**

**Okay, so, I also need some ideas. I'm fresh out for this story... I'm re-writing it if I don't get any. I can't stand to delete my stories after I've worked so hard on them. It's hard, cause I'm attached to them. If I do re-write it, it'll be more descriptive, longer, and a bit better in all. Tell me if I should continue or re-write this. **

* * *

Skit.

Me: _*sitting in my room while thinking up lot bunnies for the next chapter.*_ Hmn... _*hears mom and brother fighting.*_

Mom: Go to your room!

Brother: But **** never has to go to her room when she's in trouble!

Mom: Cause it'd be a reward for her! If she were in trouble I'd make her sit in the living room or go out an socialize with people!

Me: I heard that!

Mom: SO WHAT!

Me: I like my cave!

Mom: Outside, now!

Me: *in dramatic voice* NNNOOOOOOO! I'll DIE!

* * *

**Me: Yep. I'm that way. That's what went on this morning. I hate the outdoors. I hate mosquitoes. **


End file.
